kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank Heaven
Tank Heaven was the 21st episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 146th overall episode of the series. Written by Rock Rueben, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller first aired on CBS-TV on April 7, 2004. Synopsis Doug scares away all of Carrie's friends from work. Meanwhile, Spence learns that women have a soft spot for guys who take care of the elderly and starts spending time with Arthur. Storyline Doug sabotages Carrie's attempts to start hanging out with her co-workers by scaring them off with several crude techniques. Meanwhile, Spence and Danny realize that women like men who take care of the elderly and start using Arthur as bait. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Nicole sullivan is credted, but is absent from the episode. Goofs ;Boom mic visible When Emily and her husband walk out the door, a boom mic is visible in the reflection of the upper left window. Scene excerpts from "Tank Heaven" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Emily and Peter blew us off again tonight. *'Doug:' Really? That's weird. *'Carrie:' They said they had to go bird shopping. Who goes bird shopping on a Saturday night? Who goes bird shopping? ---- Deacon, and Danny are sitting on the couch in the living room, eating nachos and cheese *'Doug:' What are you doing? *'Danny:' What? *'Deacon:' You're taking all the cheese. *'Danny:' It came up with the chip. *'Doug:' Yeah, 'cause you grabbed the nucleus. *'Danny:' What? *'Doug:' Every pile of nachos has one main chip that holds the whole thing together... the nucleus. You don't take the nucleus, you work around it. You honor it. *'Deacon:' That's Nachos 101, man. ---- *'Carrie:' Did you make them touch your belly hair? *'Doug:' What? *'Carrie:' DID you? *'Doug:' I have no idea what you're sayin'! *'Carrie:' Did you lift up your shirt and make Peter and Ellen touch your belly hair? *'Doug:' Yeah, and then I threw on a G-string and gave them a little lap dance, yeah! ---- *'Doug:' up his shirt and rubbing his stomach Is this a lot of hair right here, seriously? I mean, a lot of people say I'm hairy, but I don't think I'm hairy enough... ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Bill Erwin as Whitey *Amy Farrington] as Emily *Jackie Flynn as Pool Player *Robin Gwynne as Offended Girlfriend *Eddie Pepitone as Dennis *Michael James Reed as Peter *Andrea Savage as Kate *Amy Stiller as Cheryl *Jeff Weidemann as Waiter More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes